Slow-Mo Time Blade
The Slow-Mo Time Blade is one of the four Time Blades created by Ray and Maya that stripped Krux and Acronix of their elemental powers of Time. When it emerged from the Temporal Vortex at the Eastern Sea of Sand, Krux and Acronix sent their Vermillion hordes after the Blade, but the ninja were able to escape with it. Acronix and Krux, along with Machia, would then lead a successful attack on the Ninjas' temple to reclaim the Blade. The Slow-Mo Time Blade would ultimately become lost in time once again after Master Wu sabotaged the Iron Doom as it traveled towards the future. History Pre-Season 7 Following the battle at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Krux and Acronix blasted their powers of Time towards Garmadon and Wu. However, using the Chronosteel-forged Time Blades, the two were able to strip the Time Twins of their powers. In an effort to ensure the power of Time would never fall into the wrong hands, Wu and Garmadon created a temporal vortex, which they used to dispose of the Time Blades. However, Krux and Acronix would soon follow their lost power into the vortex, with Krux and the Reversal Time Blade escaping while Acronix and the other three Time Blades became lost in time. Season 7: The Hands of Time A Line in the Sand The Slow-Mo Time Blade emerged from the Temporal Vortex, landing in the eastern Sea of Sand, causing time to slow down briefly. Krux notes it has arrived while Acronix manages to locate the Blade with his temporal anomaly locator on his new BorgWatch. As Machia notes that both Raggmunk and Blunck's forces are the closest to the Blade's location, Krux tells Machia that the Blade is now their top priority and orders her to inform Blunck and Raggmunk about the change of plans. After the Vermillion warriors leave Mega Monster Amusement Park, Zane manages to locate the Slow-Mo Time Blade with his temporal anomaly locator. Realizing the Vermillion are now after the Blade, the Ninja give chase to the Vermillion. After a lengthy chase in the desert, Raggmunk manages to secure the Slow-Mo Time Blade first, where he and Blunck argue on who gets to use it. As the Ninja arrive, he tries to use the Blade on them, but misses and hits a Vermillion warrior. Blunck takes the Blade from Raggmunk and manages to slow down the Ninja, where Raggmunk orders the Vermillion warriors to destroy the Ninja. As Jay and his father suddenly arrives on his bike, the two generals fight over the Blade, only for them to accidentally create a massive Slow-Mo bubble around all of them. Jay enters the bubble and manages to exit, where he crashes his bike. Noting to his father why they made their upgrades to the bike, Jay speeds off and activates his boosters, causing him to go normal speed in the time bubble, where he manages to knock the Slow-Mo Time Blade out of Blunck's hands and manages to rescue his mother. After the time bubble ends, the Blade lands on the ground, where Blunck grabs it, but is knocked down by Lloyd. Kai recovers it and after throwing it around with the other Ninja, Lloyd grabs it and orders them to leave. As they are being chased back to their vehicles, Lloyd uses the Slow-Mo Time Blade to slow down the Vermillion forces chasing them, giving them enough time to escape with the Blade in the Super Sonic Raider Jet. As Raggmunk and Blunck report to Machia that they failed, Krux angry asks that they didn't recover the Blade, but Machia assures him that they will soon as they track the Blade's location with Acronix's temporal scanner on his BorgWatch. The Attack With the Slow-Mo Time Blade in their possession at the Temple of Airjitzu, Jay, Cole and Zane begin to play around with the Blade. The three then decide to use the Blade to see if it would stop them before they collided with each other. Back at the Vermillion Swamplands, Acronix and Krux berate Raggmunk and Blunck for using, losing and lying about using and losing the Slow-Mo Time Blade. While the two try to come up with foolish plans to get the Blade back, Machia steps up and says she has a plan. Saying they have the scanner on Acronix's BorgWatch, they know where the Blade is, saying all they have to do is go and get it. While fooling around the the Slow-Mo Time Blade, Lloyd tells them that such a powerful weapon cannot easily be conceived, but Cole and Jay ignore him. However, Master Wu enters the room and says the same thing to them, to which Cole and Jay listen to, much of Lloyd's annoyance. Asking Kai and Nya to join them, he informs them that they have earned a victory, but Krux and Acronix's forces still remain a threat, telling them not to allow their confidence to cloud their vigilance. Shortly after, the Temple of Airjitzu is attacked by the Vermillion forces with the objective of securing the Slow-Mo Time Blade. As several Vermillion warriors reach the temple, Wu tells Lloyd that he will sit the fight out in order to regain his strength and protect the Blade. After fending off waves of Vermillion warriors, Krux and Acronix personally arrives with the Forward Time Blade. The Ninja and Wu combat the two with the Slow-Mo Time Blade and they manage to claim the Forward Time Blade. However, Machia arrives and takes the two Blades from the Ninja before slowing them down with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. As Krux and Acronix capture Wu, they escape on Machia's ship with the two Time Blades in their possession. Secrets Discovered As Krux and Acronix lead the way back to their base with both Time Blades and attempt to mess around with Wu by telling jokes, they decide to promote Machia to the leader of the Vermillion while demoting Raggmunk and Blunck. Eventually, they arrive at their base. Eventually, they reach the main control center of the base, where they threaten Cyrus Borg with the Time Blades for stalling on his progress of creating the Time Apparatus. Pause and Effect Cyrus Borg finally completes the Time Apparatus, where Krux commends him for his work before plugging in the Slow-Mo Time Blade into the apparatus, but to no avail. Borg then tells him that for it to work, all four must be plugged into it. At that moment, Acronix arrives with Machia, informing Krux that the next Time Blade was about to arrive. Krux then removes the Slow-Mo Time Blade and joins his brother, Machia and Cyrus Borg aboard Machia's ship as they set out to retrieve the next Time Blade. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea The Slow-Mo Time Blade would be held by Krux while on Machia's airship. After Kai and Nya returned with the Reversal Time Blade, Acronix and Krux betrayed them by not allowing them to use the weapon to save the dying Master Wu. A fight ensues, with Krux utilizing the Slow-Mo Time Blade. While trying to hit Kai with the Slow-Mo Time Blade's effects, he misses and hits Machia instead, who is then launched into Krux by Nya. However, Acronix appears with the other two Time Blades and attempts to strike Kai with his Time Punch. However, Ray pushes his son out of the way, but is ultimately strucked by Acronix's Time Punch. As the villains leave to return to the swamps after pausing the heroes and claiming the Reversal Time Blade, the effects of the Pause Time Blade wear off, causing the heroes to fall, but they are saved by Kai and Nya creating the Fusion Dragon. Back at the swamps, the other Ninja, along with Cyrus Borg and Samurai X, attempt to sabotage the Iron Doom before it can become operational. However, Krux uses the Pause Time Blade to pause Zane, Cyrus Borg, and Samurai X before they can finishing inserting the abortion codes. Krux and Acronix proceed to insert the four Time Blades into the Time Apparatus within the Iron Doom, causing the mech to activate. Acronix then proceeds to punch the three paused heroes over the side of the scaffolding just as the effects of the Pause Time Blade wore off. Lost in Time The Pause Time Blade would remained plugged into the Time Apparatus on the Iron Doom as it traveled forty years back in time. While in the past, the Iron Doom utilized the Slow-Mo Time Blade's powers to try and slow down Nya after she bails from the Fusion Dragon, but misses. After the restored Master Wu ripped the Reversal Time Blade out of the apparatus as the Iron Doom returned to the future, the Iron Doom then spiraled out of control. The Slow-Mo Time Blade, along with the Forward and Pause Time Blades, would ultimately become lost in time with the Iron Doom. Abilities *'Time Reduction -' Allows the user to temporarily slow down the flow of Time, whilst allowing them to move faster. Invokes the use of blue temporal energy. **'Time Reduction Ball Projection' - When a user fires a Slow-Mo bubble at their opponent, it creates a powerful energy field, slowing down the target and nearby objects caught within the bubble. Gallery Slow-Mo Time Blade Set Form.png|Set form of the Slow-Mo Time Blade. MoS69Arrival.jpg|The Slow-Mo Time Blade arriving. Raggmunk With Timeblade.jpg|Raggmunk with the Slow-Mo Blade. MoS69SlowHuh.png MoS69EdnaBlade.png MoS70Slow-Mo.png Slow-Mo Time Blade.gif|Zane using the Time Blade's Slow-Mo Abilities. MoS70TooDangerous.png|Lloyd with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. MoS70Slow-MoBlade.png|The Slow-Mo Time Blade on the ground. MoS70LloydBlade.png|Lloyd wielding the Slow-Mo Time Blade in combat. MoS73Lied.jpg|Krux and Acronix with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. Category:Time Category:Time Blades Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Weapons Category:2017 Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Unknown Status Category:Lost in Time Category:Collectible Items Category:Objects